Shane of the Dead
by plant.exe
Summary: Shannon is just an average girl. At least, she used to be, until a hospital visit turns her life upside down and she's saved by a certain vampire. Will Shane ever live a normal life again? Who knows? I sure don't. Possible oc x Alucard, we'll see how things go. No zombies were harmed in the making of this fanfic. A lot of ghouls were, however.
1. Chapter 1

**Edit**: After a lot of contemplation, I merged chapters 1 and 2. Hopefully this 2000 word chapter looks better than the previous measly 800 one.

**A/N**: oh my god i cant believe im doing this pls excuse me,, ive felt like writing a hellsing fic for so long but i could never come up with an idea good enough to start off with

i promise the story itself will have proper grammar unlike rn and that the oc wont be a mary sue ok buns? i only type like this cause it feels restricted otherwise

also credit for the cover goes to houndofhermes on tumblr,, god bless that blog

hope u enjoy! bless u all

* * *

Chapter 1.0: **This Could Be Considered Filler... But It's Chapter 1****  
**

* * *

Rain pitter-pattered on the windows as a hazel-haired girl rolled over on her mattress. It was 3 am and she couldn't sleep, for the millionth time that summer break. She sighed audibly. "There's no way my sleep pattern is ever going to go back to normal before school starts." she said as she turned up the volume of her music. Arctic Monkeys blared into her eardrums. She hummed along as her thoughts wandered off to what her parents told her a few days ago.

_"Shannon hun, we're going to Sheffield in England for a few days next week. Auntie Jane is in hospital with lung cancer and ma said we should visit before it's too late." her mom told her._

She wasn't sure how she felt about it all. One part of her told her she should be happy she was finally leaving her stuffy room; another told her the whole visit was going to be boring and she'd feel like it was all a waste of time. Shannon decided to just stop thinking about it and mentally check what she was going to take with her instead. After ticking off all the things on her probably incorrect list, she slowly drifted asleep and finally got some shut-eye.

* * *

"Breakfast's ready!" her mom called out from the kitchen downstairs. She lazily opened her eyes and stared at the alarm clock on her bedside table trying to get her eyes to focus. It said 9:28 am and she got up, smelling the air to make sure her mom didn't cook anything. Sadly, she couldn't smell anything but her pile of unwashed clothes. 'I should really get that cleaned up.' she thought to herself.

The stairs creaked as she went down them and headed for the kitchen. She could see her mom put the cornflakes ready for her and a jug of milk to pour into her already-there bowl. She shoved the chair back to sit down onto it, made herself comfortable and set her breakfast. She slowly dipped the spoon in and wondered which day it was.

'You know it's summer break when you can't even tell which date it is.' she thought as she grabbed her iPhone off the kitchen counter where it was charging and pressed the home button. Apparently it was the 6th of June and a Monday. They'd be leaving for England tomorrow, and with 'they' she meant her mom, her dad and herself. She finished eating what was in her bowl and decided to get dressed.

* * *

Chapter 1.5: **Aviation to the English Nation**

* * *

Shannon took a deep breath and stepped inside the aeroplane. She didn't fly often, and when she did, she feared for her life. She didn't even know why it was so stressful to her.

Her mom told her earlier which seat number to sit down on and she proceeded to do so. She sat separated from her parents with the small window on her right. After all, she was 17 and old enough to take care of herself.

"Are you sure you're all right over there, hun?" her mom asked, 3 seats away.

"I'll be fine mom, don't worry." she replied with an obviously anxious face, before a man asked if he could sit beside her.

"Oh, uh, sure."

He sat down and put an odd black rectangular case on his lap. It was obviously important since he held it, instead of stashing it above the seats in the space meant for it.

She glanced in the man's direction and tried not to stare. He was at least 2 meters tall and the seat was cramped with him in it. He wore a black suit and some kind of grey trench coat with a white trim. His hair was blond, short and spiky and a scar covered his left cheek. He looked slightly grubby with his stubble but his clean glasses kind of helped. Apparently he caught her looking since he turned himself to face her and held out his hand.

"Father Anderson, and ye are?" he said with a genuine smile and a Scottish accent, while she shook his hand.

"Shannon O'Reilly. Nice to meet you."

Now that Anderson was facing her, she could see he was wearing a silver cross around his neck and his gloves were inked. She couldn't make out what they said but she definitely saw 'Jesus Christ' and 'Iscariot'. 'No idea what Iscariot means, but I'm pretty sure this guy is a priest. Let's just hope he doesn't talk to me all throughout the hour-and-a-half flight, 'cause he's kind of creepy.' the girl thought to herself, trying to calm down.

"Ah can see yer last name's Irish, lass. Ah'm Scottish meself. Came over ta Ireland for a busine-" Anderson started before a ringtone interrupted his small talk.

"Please excuse me, lass. Got a phone call ta answer." he said as he rummaged around in his pant pocket for his phone.

"Hello, ye're speaking ta Father Anderson."

Shannon heard a male voice and saw the priest's face turn slightly annoyed when he heard who was on the line.

"Maxwell, what do ye want? Tha plane is about ta take off."

She decided to creep the tiniest bit closer to hear what was being said on the phone, even though she knew this was probably the rudest thing she'd ever done.

"_You didn't forget I booked you a first class seat, right Anderson? I got a call from one of the flight attendants that you took a seat in the economy class. What are you doing, sitting between the peasants?_" the voice said, sounding extremely full of himself.

"Ah don't need tha luxury, Maxwell. Ah'd rather have someone who isn't as wealthy as ye happen ta be, ta have it. Ye know that by know." Anderson replied and ended the call.

He shoved the offending mobile device back into his pocket and relaxed into his seat. Shannon slowly retreated back into hers and felt slightly guilty about just listening to their private conversation. It was funny all the same though and she giggled.

"Lass, would ye like ta have me first class seat? It's not like a priest such as me needs one. Ah'd gladly give it to ye." he asked.

She was surprised by his humble suggestion and nodded.

"Thank you, Father." she said excitedly.

"'Tis no problem, child."

Anderson got up holding his case and stepped out of the way, next to his seat. She picked up her backpack, got up and shuffled sideways into the exit row. She almost walked to the front of the plane before remembering she didn't know the seat number.

"Father, which seat number did you book?"

"13A, lass. Now go, before tha plane takes off." the priest answered, waving momentarily before sitting back down onto his seat.

* * *

The girl hurried to the first class part of the plane, passing economy and business, and opened the door separating the wealthy from the above-average. She stepped inside and was immediately greeted by mood lights, huge sofa-like seats and flatscreen tvs built into the back of them with a million game consoles and games in the shelf _also_ built into the seats.

There weren't many people around and she saw a bar in the back. She looked around a bit, searching for the priest's seat until she found it. She dumped her backpack onto the floor in front of her seat — there was enough space anyway — and sat down onto the luxurious leather. She yelped when she sinked lower into the sofa than expected. 'My ass will probably never feel anything more smooshy than this.' she thought and stifled a laugh.

A man clad in a butler-looking suit approached her until she realised it _was_ actually a butler and she's in _**first class**_.

"Would you like anything, miss?" the man asked holding an empty plater.

"Oh, um, no thank you mister." she replied, immediately regretting turning down the offer. Her stomach growled and she realised she hadn't eaten anything since this morning. It was almost midday and she decided to ask the next butler that passed for a sandwich.

The speakers turned on and requested all passengers to return to their seats. It then proceeded to explain all the safety measures and what to do in case of an emergency. The plane would take off soon.

Shannon realised her mom was probably asleep since she didn't call or message her at all, considering the fact she hadn't come back to her seat in the last few minutes.

'I'd better send her a text before she wakes up and worries herself to death. Dad knows I can take care of myself and mom'll tell him anyway.' she thought and zipped open the front pocket on her backpack, grabbing her phone. She remembered the speakers saying all phones should be turned off, but she couldn't care less right now.

"the kind priest next to me asked if i wanted his first class seat and i said yes so if u need me im at seat 13a ok mom?"

She pressed send and felt weird. This was all too good to be true.

The plane took off and after levelling out, she finally worked up the courage to ask for a sandwich from one of the butlers. Somehow, after finishing the food, she fell asleep and woke up a bit before landing. She saw her mom had sent a text back saying it was fine as long as she met up with her parents before getting off the plane.

It landed and she hauled her backpack over to where her parents were still sitting down, waiting for her. They all got off and went inside the airport to get their luggage and search for the taxi driver holding a sign saying 'O'Reilly'. Her dad saw him first and they walked to the parking lot. The taxi drove off towards their booked room in a Premier-Inn, and after not that long of a car trip they arrived.

* * *

Totally exhausted, even though she slept on the plane, the teenager dumped herself face first into the soft bedcovers and almost fell asleep, until she remembered it was only afternoon and her parents probably wanted to go out and visit some sort of museum before even thinking of going to bed. She sighed.

Her parents continued to empty their suitcases while she dragged herself, with a lot of protest from her tired body, to the bathroom to inspect how bad the damage was in the mirror.

Her hair was an absolute mess, and she did have light bags under her eyes, but it could have been worse.

She put her backpack onto the floor, which she'd forgotten was on her back the whole time, and messed around until she found a hairbrush. Shannon combed her shoulder length hair and decided to check out her face again. Blue eyes stared back at her while she rubbed over the tiny freckles on her face, covering her nose. She didn't have that many of them, and they weren't that noticeable either. She disliked them anyway.

'I guess I do have a pretty plain face. Still better than an ugly one, though.' she thought as she pulled a beanie over her head, trying to hide her bad hair day.

She grabbed her phone out of her bag and checked for any wifi. She could live without, she just didn't like feeling unconnected and alone. There wasn't any, no matter how hard she hoped, for free, and Shannon shoved the phone into the right pocket of her green zipped cardigan and walked back into the bedroom.

Her parents suggested having early dinner and she gladly went along even if she only felt like a drink.

* * *

ok not that much happened but trust me things are building up bab dont worry

also idk if its clear yet but shannon lives in ireland and she left from shannon airport cause im that funny hhaha nah,, and if u laughed at the seat number congratulations

pls review if u feel its necessary,, i still love u unconditionally tho lil reader ilu


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning**: Minimal forced intimacy around the end of the chapter. It isn't that big, just thought I'd tell anyone that really doesn't like non-consented actions.

**A/N**: took a small break after finishing chapter 1.5 since i still have school and forced writing isnt rly pleasant to read

hope u enjoy! ilu all

* * *

Chapter 2: **Health Hazards in a Hospital?**

* * *

"Shannon, hurry up already! We're leaving for the hospital soon and you haven't even brushed your teeth yet!" the lazy teen's mom almost shouted, extremely impatient.

Shannon sighed, full of frustration, and continued to brush her hair. Every stroke made her wince with pain and silently berate her mom for waking her up too late.

'It's not like aunt Jane's gonna _die_ if we get there a few minutes too late, my god mom.' she almost said out loud, before remembering her mom would probably ignore her comment anyway and continue to worry about being on time.

She hurriedly brushed her teeth and put on her black Nikes. Sneaking a quick glimpse in the mirror, she smiled contently at her simple outfit. It consisted out of a dark blue t-shirt with thin, white and horizontal stripes, the same denim shorts from yesterday and her beanie.

Walking through the hotel door and into the corridor, her dad locked the room and they all continued to walk down to the reception desk, where the exit was located. Once outside, they continued to walk to the hospital. It wasn't that long of a trip, luckily and they arrived at the medical building.

Her parents told the receptionist they'd come to visit the relative, and since her mom had called earlier, they were allowed in quickly.

* * *

Shannon glanced over the vending machines as she walked by and got into the lift. Her dad pressed the button for the 4th floor and the doors closed. Nobody else was in the lift, so the waiting wasn't as long and awkward as it could've been. They got out and proceeded towards the room her aunt was hospitalised in.

She looked at the person in the bed and couldn't recognise her family member in it. The patient looked pale, almost deadly pale, and was probably asleep, since their eyes were closed. The teen was about to ask if this was really auntie Jane until her mom got closer to the bed and placed an envelope on the table beside it. Shannon and her dad sat down while her mom turned to face it. The person opened their eyes and stared at the wall in front of them.

"Auntie Jane, it's been such a long time since we saw you. I think Shannon was only 8 last time we came to visit. How are things?" Shannon's mom asked.

Aunt Jane looked away from the blank wall, and then moved her focus towards the teen's mom. There was a look of pleading in her eyes while she croaked something inaudible.

"I'll take that as a good then. We're all fine over in Ireland. Shannon's graduating next year. How's Kieran doing actually?"

Shannon almost scoffed thinking about her cousin's wellbeing. He was stuck up, spoiled and had one of the most posh British accents she'd ever heard. She hated him, and the feeling was mutual. They were the same age however, and that meant they were often compared.

Seeing the relative wasn't in the mood for talking, her mom looked upwards at the tv that was on and saw Eastenders. Bored already, she then walked over to her husband and started talking about their English family.

The teen glanced over at her unknown relative one last time and wiggled her phone out of her pant pocket. It was on silent since there were signs everywhere asking to do so, and it was pretty logical. She once again searched for wifi and found none.

'I can't even use my 3g network since I'm in a different country right now.' She thought and sighed, going over all the options she had to pass time besides the internet. She decided to play some Subway Surfers until a knock was heard on the door and a doctor came into the room.

"Please excuse me, but it's time for the daily health checkups." he informed while walking towards aunt Jane and helping her sit up on the bed. Shannon could tell her aunt was trying to refuse his help and lie back down, but she was too weak to do anything against his actions.

"Oh, we'll be going then. Bye Jane, hope you get well soon, okay?" her mom said.

She got up and put her phone away. She looked at the doctor to see why her aunt was so distressed by him and saw him smirking.

Now that she thought about it, she really wasn't at ease with his presence in the room and he looked extremely pale as well. Everyone in the hospital except for the visitors looked pale. It was starting to weird her out and she tried to find a reason. 'Maybe it's the British weather? They do say it rains a lot here and the major floods and huge amounts of snow last winter support this.' she thought, remembering watching the news reporting about it. She shook her head briefly, totally unsatisfied with that argument and decided to forget about it before she couldn't stop.

She looked back at the doctor. He was obviously healthy despite his skin colour 'cause he could help her aunt up, and after all, he was on the job.

* * *

Shannon walked into the hallway with her parents and headed for the lift. Suddenly a horrifying scream was heard in one of the rooms. It was cut in half though, as if someone put their hand in front of the person's mouth to silence them.

She stopped right in her tracks and bolted to her aunt's room. She was sure that doctor had caused the scream and she did not trust the vibe this hospital was giving her. Her dad shouted, trying to stop her from getting herself injured if there was a threat and ran after her.

Shannon was faster however, and reached the room first.

She flung open the door and saw the doctor holding her aunt against the wall. He was kissing her neck or something and suddenly stopped when the girl came in. Her aunt seemed absolutely terrified and after looking at her neck properly, she saw blood flowing out of two little pinpricks in her skin. It dawned on her why her aunt looked so pale. The medic was a vampire fanatic, and he was sucking the patients dry in some kind of morbid fucking fantasy.

The doctor hissed at the intruder, his mouth and... wait, fangs? covered in blood. Her dad rushed in and almost tripped by how abruptly he stopped. He was startled by the sight of the bloodied doctor and his relative, now collapsed on the floor. All he could do was pull Shannon backwards, away from the predator.

"I guess I'll have to suck you both dry as well now, since you've witnessed this." the man said, stepping away from the collapsed patient and walking towards the teen and her dad.

'I am not dying in a hospital at age 17 on vacation to this stuck up goddamn tea-drinking country cause of some fucked-in-the-head doctor who drinks people's blood like a sick joke.' Shannon thought as she kicked the doctor hard in the groin.

He bent over, caught off guard by the attack and grunted at the pain.

She dragged her dad towards the door trying to escape, until she was grabbed by the shoulder and pulled backwards. She turned around immediately in surprise and was met with the medic's grin. He continued to grab her other arm and smacked her hard against the wall next to the door, her head hitting with a wince. She felt light-headed as she slumped to the floor and saw him grab her parent as well.

"Let's taste your dad first, shall we? It's the least I could do to repay your kick from earlier, you feisty bitch." the man said, and bit into the victim's neck. She heard her dad gasp and saw his eyelids flutter closed. She couldn't do anything but stare. The impact with the wall made her whole back feel numb and just thinking hurt her head. She sat there helpless, when her mom decided to see what all the screaming was about and walked in.

Shannon almost broke out in tears. Her dad was dying of blood loss, her mom had just killed all hope of getting out alive, and she was going to suffer the same fate. She felt her face get hot as her vision became blurry from the salty emotions. She stopped fighting them.

'What does it matter anyway? I'm dying here. My last words are gonna be '_What the fuck?_', and my parents are going to die right in front of me.' She thought sadly, pulling her beanie over her face.

She didn't want to see this anymore. She didn't want to see the people she cared about, die.

The terrified 17-year-old heard her mom scream as the doctor dropped her lifeless dad onto the floor and approached his next victim. He probably did the same to her as he did to her dad. She couldn't tell. Her sobbing was drowning out the world around her.

Another body dropped to the floor and Shannon heard footsteps approaching. She tried to move her legs in a last attempt to flee, but couldn't even feel them, like the rest of her body. Her tears got worse as he lifted the beanie obscuring her face, and grabbed her chin to make her stare at him.

"You're quite pretty actually. I might just rape you afterwards, maybe even during. You should be happy you aren't dying virgin, girlie." he chuckled.

She spat in his face, absolutely disgusted by what he said, and tried to turn her face away. He had a tight grip however, and after wiping off the spit as if it was nothing, smashed his lips onto hers.

The girl screamed, her eyes wide open, as she struggled to get out of his gross hold on her.

Suddenly a deafening blast was heard. All she could see was the doctor removing his lips from hers, and a bullet going straight through the side of his head. His mouth opened, but no sound came out. He turned into ash just moments later.

She was covered in the mess and felt the tears returning as she closed her eyes.

* * *

"You should be grateful I saved your life, freckle face." a deep American voice said.

Shannon's eyes went wide open.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck just happened?" she blurted out, her fright leaving, making place for anger. She was done with being the victim, and was going to stand her ground this time.

The man laughed and stashed the huge gun he just killed the doctor with into his long, red Victorian coat.

"Better watch your language, it's not nice to swear in front of strangers. Anyway, that was a vampire." he replied, waiting for her reaction.

Shannon stared at the tall man. She didn't really trust him.

He wore a red hat with a wide brim, obscuring his face. The odd orange sunglasses didn't help either. She thought about his comment though, and made the connection between the real-looking fangs and the fact he didn't throw up after drinking the blood. The confusion cleared from her face.

"No way." she said.

"What do you mean, 'no way'? He obviously drank from both your parents, and he looked the part." he said, slightly annoyed.

"Where are the red eyes then? The raven hair?"

"Not every vampire looks the same, freckle face. We're not some ant colony. We're far superior to you puny humans."

"Don't tell me you'r-" she said before he grinned madly and she could see his canines.

Long fangs glistened in the artificial light as he walked towards her. He stuck out his hand to help her up.

"Get the _fuck_ away from me. Haven't you bloodsuckers done enough to me yet?" she said, finally able to move her arms and legs enough to squirm a few centimetres away from the red-clad vampire.

"I won't feed from you. At least, not for now. And you really need to work on that temper of yours." he said, his smirk as big as ever.

She still refused to take his hand, and squirmed a bit more. He got tired of her stubborn attitude and picked her up with both hands at her waist, lifting her over his shoulder.

'There goes my resolution of standing my ground.'

Shannon felt like crying again. She was so useless and was probably going to get taken advantage of for the second time that day.

"At least tell me your name before I die."

Her voice cracked up from the tears threatening to leak and she hung over his shoulder like a limp dog.

"Alucard." he replied, finally answering a question directly.

"Shannon."

* * *

id rly appreciate it if u review my story to tell me which parts i messed up and which ones i didnt,, u dont have to tho ok? im super glad if u read this in the first place

bless u cuties i wish u all rad days


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: im so sorry to keep u all waiting for what i think was 2 weeks, but my situation at home has become crippling and my phone is being taken from me every night at 10 pm

this chapter is way too short, and again, im super sorry about it, but i have exams all next week which held me up as well,, school ends in 2 weeks tho, so i rly hope it all stops over the summer vacation and i dont have to be terrified of abuse from my mom

im sorry u had to read that im gonna shut up now

pls enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: **Tea and Telepathy**

* * *

A longhaired, blond woman sat at an expensive desk in her office, filing important paperwork. She puffed on her exotic cigar, trying to avoid an oncoming migraine. Halfway through writing a report on the latest ghoul incident, a butler came in.

"Sir Integra, your afternoon tea is here." he said, rolling the teacart next to her desk.

"Thank you, Walter." she replied absentmindedly. He poured her tea as she smoked the last of her cigar. "More and more werewolves are showing up. This can't be any good."

"Perhaps the alpha will show himself soon, sir."

"Perhaps." Integra said, picking up her tea and taking a big swig, before continuing on her pile of paperwork.

* * *

Screams were heard on the bottom floor as Alucard, holding Shannon, walked down the stairs.

"What's happening?" she asked, lifting herself slightly out of her limp position in surprise.

"The doctor must have alerted the others about my presence before I killed him. I'm expecting a floor full of ghouls when I open the door." he replied plainly.

"You can handle those things though, right?"

He chuckled. "They'll be annoying, but not harmful. Just like the freaks. They've all been newly turned, it's an overstatement to even call them vampires in the first place."

The two arrived at the bottom floor and were greeted by a mass of people. They all slinked towards the door Alucard came in from, their limbs missing and their skin a sickly green. The moans and croaks they were making drowned out all other noise.

'Ghouls. Undead slaves of a vampire too weak to fight on his own.'

Shannon almost jumped out of her skin. Did he just speak into her mind? She heard a deep chuckle.

'It's called telepathy. Try and say something back.'

She stared at the bottom of his coat while she heard him reach for his gun.  
'What are you going to do?' she thought, trying to direct it towards the red-clad vampire.

'Eradicate them and the staff.'

It worked, and he put her down next to the door-opening. She stood, but barely. Alucard proceeded to grab a second gun and pointed them both towards the slowly closer creeping mess of zombies. An inhumanly wide grin spread across his face as he fired both of his first rounds into multiple ghouls' heads or hearts. Ash fell to the ground as he reloaded, and massacred another bunch of them. Slowly, their amounts were dropping, one after another.

Abruptly, a crack was heard from the intercom overhead and a female voice rose over the sound of constant gunshots and inhuman buzz.

"Hello there handsome with the guns. You willing to come all the way to the top floor for a li'l old battle with moi? I'm sure we'll have some fun. Kiss kiss."

The intercom died out with another crackle. Alucard finished killing off the last few ghouls and hauled Shannon over his shoulder again, leaving a floor of ash behind in his wake.

"Put me down, please. I'm pretty sure I can stand on my own now." she said, obviously irritated.

"Hush now, we're going to teleport to the top floor." he replied, before walking through the wall.

He walked out directly into the main office, where a nurse was seated behind a desk. She stood up.

"How nice of you to come, babe. Who's the girlie you've got there? Let's hope she doesn't interfere now, won't she?" she said with a teasing voice.

"Enough chitchat, nurse. I didn't wake up in the middle of the day to discuss stocks." he said, voicing his irritation. He put Shannon down again and grabbed both his guns.

"Fine then, cutie. Let's not waste any time." she said with a smile, before grabbing an AR-15 rifle hidden behind the desk, and firing a bullet with pinpoint precision into his eye; breaking the lens in front of it.

Alucard laughed and raised his trusty guns, firing a round into the woman's torso. She staggered, not expecting the harsh comeback and desperately tried to hit him in the head again. Empty casings fell to the ground with every missed shot.

"Is this all you have to offer? Pathetic." he spat, firing the final blow into her heart. She dissolved into ash.

"Was that the last one?" Shannon asked, wobbling towards Alucard.

"I felt multiple freak presences before finishing off this excuse of a vampire. If they're still alive, the soldiers can handle them afterwards."

He grabbed her wrist and walked through another wall.

* * *

pls expect a longer chap next time ok babs? i promise itll be atleast 2000 words long

bless u all and ily i hope u never have to go thru what im going thru rn


End file.
